I'll Think About It
by PyroEra
Summary: AU fic - The Kingdoms of Imil and Prox are at war with each other for years. The prophecy said only the union of a Mercury and Mars Adept from the feuding kingdoms can stop the fighting. Mia and Saturos may just be the ones...
1. The First Meeting

**Chapter 1 "The First Meeting"**

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is the Golden Sun AU fanfic that I was 'typing about' on my profile – you know, the forbidden love idea! It's a Mia/Saturos fanfic, so if you don't like, don't read it. Just want to write something about them, because NOBODY has! Yes, this shall be the first ever Mia/Saturos fanfic ever! (Well, that's what I hope)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot Software Planning, Nintendo, Hiroshi Yamauchi and Motoi Sakuraba does! If I did, then things would have been a WHOLE lot different!

* * *

**Prologue**

For many years, the kingdoms of Prox and Imil had waged war with each other. They had been fighting for so long that neither of them know how the war started. But both kingdoms refused to step down and so the war continued. The people of Prox were Mars Adepts; all had the ability to cast fire-based Psynergy. The people of Imil were the polar opposite of the Proxians; they were Mercury Adepts, giving them the power to use water-based Psynergy and control over ice.

"The fighting between the conflicting elements will only end when they have become one" Was what the prophecy said as a solution to the war. However, as more lives were lost, the concept of the prophecy of ever being fulfilled became slimmer and slimmer. That was, until two adepts met…

* * *

**Imil Palace…**

The torrent of rain refused to cease it's downpour on Imil. Storm clouds loomed in the sky with the occasional thunder claps and lightning that interrupted the night. This however proved to be a perfect cover as the many guards surrounding the walls of Imil Palace failed to notice the mysterious, dark figure. The man manoeuvred quickly through the hallways of the long corridor as he searched for his target. He was quiet; his footsteps made little sound on the marble floor. He stopped briefly and peered at the door in front of him. He inspected it furtherer and smirked. He has arrived at his destination.

The man turned the doorknob and discreetly stepped into the chamber. He moved over to the bed at the other side of the room, where a young woman slept soundly; unknown to the potential danger. He towered over the woman and raised a glowing red hand. His eyes flashed briefly a deep crimson as the man readied for the kill. He pulled back his arm and then drove it forwards; to her slim, vulnerable neck. Moments later, a sickening crack was heard throughout the palace.

The man gasped from surprise and pain. His hand was trapped in a cluster of hard and frozen ice. He looked up from his immobile hand and met sky-blue eyes of the woman he was about to assassinate. _She deceived me_! "You know, Prince Saturos. You're becoming quite easy to predict." Mocked the lady, her eyes still kept contact with her would've-been murderer.

"And you're not? Why don't you just kill me now then?" Challenged Saturos, his face showed confidence in the words he said. The woman was silent. Her lack of concentration made the ice weaker. Saturos continued to press on.

"Hn. Thought so. Face it Princess Mia, you've grown a soft spot for me haven't you?" Questioned the prince as he looked at the woman in front of him. Silence was his answer again. Mia didn't know what to say because she knew it was true. _Why can't I kill him? He's the enemy! It's just so wrong! We're not even supposed to be talking like this!_ Her thoughts ran around like a storm as she tried to think of things more logically while Saturos looked at Mia with a raised eyebrow. He was amused at the woman in front of him who was thinking hard and not paying much attention to her captive, him. He ignored the fact that the ice was weak enough for him to break out of. No, he was going to continue to watch Mia think for awhile.

_Oh, what am I going to do? Even if I do like him, I'm not allowed! Father will never permit it and if he finds out Saturos is in my room with me, then I'll probably end up banished! Wait, Saturos is still in here..._ Mia silently cursed to herself as she moved her gaze upwards to see Saturos grinning coyly at her. _Oh dear_. She blushed and quickly looked away, not wanting for him to see her look like an idiot.

"Have you done thinking about me, my dear?" Mia continued to blush furiously. "Because if you are, I'll be leaving now." Said Saturos as he took pleasure in seeing the effect he has on the princess before him. He melted his ice prison effortlessly and sauntered towards the balcony. Saturos looked back to see that Mia was hidden underneath her bedcovers. "Don't worry. I'll be back. Good night Princess Mia." And before she could peek over the thick sheets to check if he was gone, Saturos had returned to Prox.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the first chapter for I'll Think About It! Hope you liked it and I will attempt to update as soon as I can! Tell me how you think about it (reviews **do** make my day!) and constructive criticism is **always** welcome! Happy doodles!


	2. Too Beautiful

**Chapter 2 "Too Beautiful"**

**A/N:** OK! I'm back again with my totally awesome yet a bit cliché fanfiction I'll Think About It. Hmm…so how is everyone finding this? Well, enough of my blabbering; let's get the fanfic started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot Software Planning, Nintendo, Hiroshi Yamauchi and Motoi Sakuraba does! If I did, then things would have been a WHOLE lot different!

* * *

_**At Prox…**_

The sun peeked through the snow-capped mountains to signify the arrival of morning. Light rays penetrated the city walls effortlessly and greeted the Proxians with its glaring might. Saturos raced through the small town in front of the castle with unmatchable speed. He arrived at the castle in impeccable time. He sighed; not from fatigue but from the whole situation he was in. He stood there for minutes before he straightened up and pushed open the doors. The young prince headed towards the Throne Room where he knew his father would be. _This isn't going to be good…_

* * *

_**In the Prox Castle Throne Room…**_

"Ahh. Saturos, my son! Welcome back. Did you fare well with your mission?" The Proxian King raised his immaculately groomed eyebrow in question as he waited patiently for his son to answer. Saturos only lowered his gaze to the polished, marble ground. He didn't want to see his father's disappointment.

"I see. Well, failure is its own punishment, my son. I hope you will not fail me the next time." Said the wise king. He lifted a hand to stroke his beard with a hard look on his face. "So, tell me what happened. Spare me no details! We need to grasp as much information as we can in this time of war!" Saturos' gaze flickered up to meet his father's. He hesitated slightly before answering with determination written all over his eyes.

"Princess Mia. She knew I was going to assassinate her that night and so mislead me by pretending to be asleep. I was fortunate enough to escape before she initiated combat." Saturos explained all of this without his voice wavering. He knew better than to show fear and doubt in front of his own father.

"It seems us Proxians are becoming too predictable," Saturos flinched; the king noticed. "Do you have any ideas, my dear son?" His eyebrow was raised again. The king bore down on the prince; trying to decipher what was going on inside his head. Saturos thought hard for awhile. His forehead creased in intense concentration before he answered back.

"We could-" The doors flung wide open as a frantic looking castle guard came in. His entire body radiated urgency and he sweated profusely as well. The man took a deep breath before shouting,

"Your Majesty! Our soldiers at the front lines are being bombarded with 'Ice Missile!' We need a master Fire Adept immediately!" Saturos looked up at his father; he already knew what he was going to say.

"Go my son! Protect our warriors and redeem yourself! May Mars bless you with His burning fire! Make our Kingdom of Prox proud!" Exclaimed the King.

"Yes father. I will not let you down!" Saturos bowed and sprinted off to the battlefield.

* * *

_**The battlefield just outside of Imil…**_

The battlefield was in utter chaos. Fire and water collided with each other with neither of them showing any weakness. "Pyroclasm!" Magma erupted from a gaping hole in the ground and melted the falling ice instantly. "Is this all you have to offer me Princess Mia? Pitiful." Saturos shot a flurry of fireballs at a figure that stood at the top of the wall surrounding Imil. She shielded herself by summoning a wave of water. Steam clouded her vision and she was left vulnerable to Saturos' attacks.

He took the chance and shot fireballs at her. More explosions. Mia fell from the wall and lay limp on the snow with severe burns. Another pillar of magma shot through the ground. Saturos prowled over to her with his palm out ready to fire. All Mia felt was heat and the heavy smoke that hung in the air. Fireballs came at her again. All Mia could see…was darkness.

* * *

The Princess slowly opened her eyes to find herself in her own room and bandaged up. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. _How did I get here? All I remember was blacking out on the battlefield with Saturos coming at me…_ She looked around and gasped. The man she was thinking about was standing across from her bed, smirking. "What are you doing here?" Mia questioned menacingly. Her eyes narrowed and her whole body tensed at the sight of him.

"Well, what do you think?" He questioned back while continuing to smirk.

"Just answer the question!" Mia said through gritted teeth. She was getting quite peeved at Saturos toying around with her. She had enough of that. "Why am I not dead?"

"Because." He glanced at her before speaking again. "I wanted to see your reaction." The smirk widened into a grin. "And because. I think you're too beautiful to die." Saturos' answer left Mia speechless. _Oh, why did he had to go and say __that_? She blushed and went under her covers; just like last time.

"Surprised? Well, just goes to show you really are predictable. Hn, I will be leaving now. But don't worry me dear. We will meet again." And with that, Saturos left her room in a flash of red.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's a wrap! So sorry again for the LONG update…was sort of busy with homework, studying for tests and had a teensy, weensy, little writer's block (I know, total poopiness!). I'll try my best to update soon! Please feel free to leave a review – constructive criticism is welcome as well! I'm all up for any advice to improve my writing! Happy doodles!


	3. Go To Her!

**Chapter 3 "Go To Her!"**

**A/N:** Chapter 3 of I'll Think About It! Hope you guys like it! (Well, if there is anyone reading this…please give me sign, I beg of you!!)

Hmm…I need to 'coin' a name for this shipping…

So how does Proximilshipping sound? (Combination of Saturos' and Mia's hometown) or Northshipping? (Since Prox and Imil are the northernmost towns in Weyard) Any suggestions are welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Golden Sun, Camelot Software Planning, Nintendo, Hiroshi Yamauchi and Motoi Sakuraba does! If I did, then things would have been a WHOLE lot different!

* * *

_**Prox Castle Throne Room…**_

"Great work my son! You have saved our warriors and finally penetrated the Outer Wall of Imil! Now that leaves the Inner Wall open for our attack. Once we have destroyed that one, Imil will fall and Prox will be victorious!" Roared the King. His eyes were shining with mirth at his son's success. He patted Saturos' back and nearly knocked the poised Prince over in the process.

"I am glad the war is finally turning into our favour." Commented Saturos, he was content in knowing he had pleased his father. "I will be retiring to my room now. Please excuse me." He stood, bowed and walked out of the room with an indifferent face but with his thoughts running wild.

_**Prox Castle Hallway…**_

"Saturos!"

"Menardi? Is there something wrong?" Asked the young prince as he waited for the woman running towards him.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to see you since you have been too busy for me you idiot!" Explained Menardi while she held onto his hand albeit, a bit too tightly from rage. Saturos just smiled and returned the gesture by squeezing it gently.

"Well, if you want me to spend some time with you then you should've just ordered me to. You know that I fear your temper!" Jokingly said Saturos. He folded his arms in front of him and grinned broadly. He really loved teasing her.

"Hmph! If you weren't my best friend then I would've killed you by now. But it still doesn't mean I can't tease you back!" Fired back Menardi. She had a playful face but her eyes showed devious intent. "So how is Princess M-mmmmph!" Menardi didn't get the chance to finish her question because Saturos frantically covered her mouth with his hand. His eyes looked around warily before glaring down at the female Proxian in his grasp.

"Shh! Do you want the whole of Weyard to know that? Come with me!" He said roughly while he dragged the struggling Menardi to his room. She was screaming protests but they were only muffled by the hand that refused to let go of her. She eventually gave up; her revenge will come in due time…

_**Saturos' Room…**_

As soon as the door was closed, Saturos released Menardi from his grasp. She was flustered to say the least, but not before long, she opened her mouth to unleash a barrage of questions.

"So how is Princess Mia? Does she know how you feel? Does she even like you? And is it true that you've been raiding my cookie jar?" Saturos attempted to stay calm but the question involving the cookie jar broke his indifferent streak.

"You know fully well that you have _**no**_ cookie jar, Menardi!" He said, slightly annoyed. "She is fine thanks to me but the fool doesn't even know I return her affection. She is in the illusion that I'm playing around with her feelings, although I must admit, it is quite entertaining watching her blush every time I'm around." Saturos' expression was wistful; to know his romantic interest was clueless to his intentions of love was truly a tragedy.

"Well then that's great Saturos! Now you just need to stop being such a coward and tell her how you feel! Oh, and care to explain, 'she is fine because of me'?" Menardi raised an eyebrow in question.

It was at that moment Saturos blushed exactly like Mia. A shade of red which could be matched by the fire he controlled. "Uh, well. When I left to save our soldiers from her Ice Missile, I injured her by destroying the Outer Wall she was on with my Psynergy. I had to make her unconscious or else she would have called for help. I took Mia to her room and…treated her wounds." Images of the princess' body flashed in Saturos' mind which only continued to deepen his blush.

"Ah, so you had to undress her?" Menardi's question sounded more like a statement which only embarrassed the prince more. Her chuckling didn't help either.

Saturos only nodded.

"HA! Did you like what you saw?" That question wasn't necessary; she already knew the answer.

**Nod. Nod.**

And Menardi laughed. Hard.

* * *

_**Imil Palace…**_

Mia stood on her balcony and gazed at the view below her. The town of Imil was in a worry; the Outer Wall has been broken and it won't be long before the Inner Wall shared the same fate. Sighing, she allowed herself to think…about Saturos.

_I can't explain it but he captivates me. I admit I am attracted to him but, we aren't even meant to be! Out of all the men I could have liked, why does it __**have**__ to be him?!_ The princess groaned at the thought of liking the enemy. But was he actually the enemy? He didn't kill her whenever he got the chance and just recently, he healed her personally. All of this confused her immensely; what were his true intentions? What does he had to gain from helping her? She wondered harder, but no answer came to her.

Mia was interrupted from her thoughts by a plopping sound next to her. Her best friend and Captain of the Guards, Alex, appeared beside her. He observed her for a second and knew exactly what was troubling her.

"Saturos again? Really, Mia, I actually thought you would be over him, infuriated even. You are too kind Mia. You're going to get hurt one day." Warned Alex.

"…You once told me to "feel free to help whomever you like if it truly makes me happy." I am not saying I am helping him, but he makes me feel…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "…I am so confused Alex! He never **really** tries to kill me and yet, he is the enemy! He has saved my life numerous times and he never asks for anything in return. He toys with me Alex and he even said 'I was too beautiful to die.' Tell me why Alex, **why** does Saturos have to do this to me?" Mia wanted an answer so bad and her eyes begged Alex for the words that will stop her confusion.

But the Captain only looked apologetically at her and said, "I am sorry, Mia. But that is a question I cannot reply to. It is something that only you and Prince Saturos can answer." He bowed deeply to the princess before he disappeared from sight. Her hands fell to the side and she could feel the tears running down her face. Her thoughts were in turmoil once again; they spun wildly and showed no intention of stopping. Why was she so confused? Why couldn't everything be as easy as black and white? Why did she develop feelings for that Proxian Prince? It was just _**so**_ _**wrong!**_

An anguished cry escaped her cold lips. She held her head, clasping desperately onto something that actually made sense. She didn't know what to do, this was just simply too much! The princess stayed on that balcony for hours, slumped in a corner and crying. But her body could only last for so long, and with a final wail, Mia fell into restless slumber.

* * *

_**The battlefield…**_

An army of soldiers from Prox marched steadily to the Inner Wall of Imil. Today was the day where the 'Infiltration of Imil' would commence. Saturos was at the front as well as Menardi. He squinted against the blinding white of snow that covered the area, and searched for someone. _Mia, where are you?_

He was interrupted from his eye-hunt for the princess by Menardi. She nudged him in the arm and pointed at the Far East side of the Inner Wall. It was Mia. She stood there, unmoving and observing. Saturos stiffened at seeing her; she looked so cold…emotionless. _What happened to her?_ He thought.

"All units spread out and surround that Inner Wall! And try not to get yourself captured! Be ready to cast 'Mad Blast' on my signal!" Ordered Menardi as all of the soldiers beside herself and Saturos dispersed. Turning towards him, Menardi softly asked, "do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Unfortunately no," answered the Saturos. He gazed at the Princess again and sighed, "and there is nothing that I can do to help." The man turned to his partner, helplessness written all over his face. His expression looked broken. Defeated. Fate was cruel to have made him fall in love with his enemy. It was Romeo and Juliet all over again!

His female companion wouldn't let him give up so easily. Her hands balled into fists and they shook considerably. Saturos regarded her curiously and was about to open his mouth to say something when a hand came in contact with his face. Menardi slapped him. His face was now a bit turned to the side. He stared, bewildered at her previous action. _She __**hit **__me!_

"Oh will you just **shut up**?" Spat Menardi as she glared intently at Saturos with her hands shaking. "If you **love** her so much, then why don't you just go to her? This isn't like you Saturos. You used to be the cool, charismatic Prince of Prox who was so sure about everything! Not this weak, deluded man who doesn't even believe in himself! I know that it's hard for you to have to deal with these feelings, especially if they're for our enemy. But, that doesn't mean that because of her, you have to go changing yourself. I care about you Saturos, and seeing you this way is slowly killing me inside!" She paused momentarily to breathe in deeply before continuing. Hot tears were gathering and she made no attempt to stop them. "I love you. Even if I know you don't return the feeling and probably never will, I know I'll never stop loving you because mine is true and unconditional. I've stuck with you long enough to realise that our relationship will never go beyond friendship." A quiet sob peeked out of her mouth and forced her to stop her confession for only a few seconds. Saturos stood there, frozen on the spot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was saying she loved **him**! If that wasn't going to throw him into shock then he thought nothing will.

"Menardi. I don't know what to say…" He murmured.

"Then don't say anything Saturos, just hear me out." Her eyes wandered and checked if anyone was listening. Luckily, only the snow was their audience. "Go. She needs you Saturos, can't you see? Her eyes are like emotionless voids and I don't think they're going to sparkle anymore unless you're there! So, please stop hurting her, yourself and I. Just _**go**_." Menardi got down on her knees and begged for Saturos to go. Her tears ran endlessly down her cheeks and dripped unto the snow. She wished that he would say something about this. She wished that he would agree with her for once. She wished that he would just run to Mia. She wanted him to be happy.

What happened next surprised the both of them. Saturos, the Prince of Prox, hugged Menardi. He held her tightly and allowed his friend to cry on his shoulder. She appreciated the comfort he was offering and it wasn't long before his armour was partially soaked with her tears. His hands rubbed circles on her back as she clung onto him. He finally spoke after she started to calm down. "Thank you for opening my eyes. I guess I was too caught up in my own fun that I didn't realise what kind of pain was going around me." He released her from his grasp and looked softly at her. "I will go, if that is what you want."

Menardi fervently nodded her head at Saturos. "Yes. Please go to Princess Mia. I will handle the invasion from here."

"Then I will. Thank you Menardi, for everything." He smiled at her before he disappeared with a flash of crimson. Saturos was going to confront Mia, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Man that was long chapter aye? Hope you guys enjoyed it and please accept this extra long one as my apology for the long delay! Sorry and thanks again!


End file.
